Alkoxylated polyalkyleneimines are known. For example, polyalkyleneimines having a backbone molecular weight of from 600 to 25000 g/mol are known, wherein the polyamine backbone is first modified by 1 to 10 propyleneoxy units, butyleneoxy units and mixtures thereof, followed by ethyleneoxy units such that the total degree of alkyleneoxylation does not exceed 50 units.
Amphiphilic water-soluble alkoxylated polyalkyleneimines are known, wherein the polyamine backbone is first modified by an inner polyalkylene oxide block of propylene oxide, butylene oxide and/or isobutylene oxide, a second middle polyethylene oxide block and an outer polypropylene oxide block.
Amphiphilic water-soluble alkoxylated polyalkyleneimines having an inner polyethylene oxide block comprising 20 to 50 polyethylene oxide units and an outer polypropylene oxide block comprising 10 to 50 polypropylene oxide units are also known.
Polyethyleneimines which have initially been ethoxylated and then propoxylated are known as breakers for crude oil emulsions.
Ethoxylated and/or propoxylated polyalkyleneamine polymers, which have an average ethoxylation/propoxylation of from 0.5 to 10 per nitrogen, that boost soil dispersing performance are known.
Cleaning compositions comprising alkoxylated polyalkylenimines are also known. The alkoxylated polyalkylenimines help to provide cleaning benefits, such as soil anti-redeposition benefits.
When the polyamine backbones of ethoxylated polyalkylenimines are modified with polyethylene oxide units, particularly when the polyamine backbones are modified with a total of fourteen or more polyethylene oxide units per nitrogen atom, the polyalkylenimines are typically solid at room temperature and, thus, generally require melting or incorporation into aqueous solution before further processing. Ethoxylated polyalkyleneimines that are liquid at room temperature would therefore be easier to process and handle.
There is a need, therefore, to provide ethoxylated polyalkylenimines that are liquid at or below room temperature, e.g., at or below 25° C., and cleaning compositions containing the same.